


One Shot - The Angel and the Rogue

by TheAngelThyla



Series: New Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, Cuties, Fluff, High School, Kid!James, Love, Love at First Sight, Romance, School, Serious fluff, baby!daniel, kid!lenore, kid!torunn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelThyla/pseuds/TheAngelThyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lenore will be by each others side until the end of time but how did their love begin?</p><p>Set Pre-Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot about my ultimate OTP. I hope you guys like it!  
> This chapter is from James' POV and Lenore's will be up next.

James squirmed as his mother straightened his shirt collar, uncomfortable in the blue dress shirt she had put him in.  
"Why do I have to wear this?" the little boy whined.  
His mother sighed and smoothed down the front of his shirt before cupping his chin in her hand.  
"Because, we're meeting friends tonight that we haven't seen in a few years and we want you to make a good impression, right?" The 6 year old struggled not to roll his eyes as his mother stood, straightening her dress as she went, and wrapped her arms around her husband from behind.  
James stared up at his mother and father, the perfect picture of happiness.  
James Buchanan Barnes, Sr. stood with Daniel, James' baby brother, in his arms and his wife's arms around him, their eyes meeting with such intense love that James couldn't fathom.  
 _I want that_ , James found himself thinking. He wanted that love affection, both received and given, that he saw between his parents. They just seemed so... Happy.

 

* * *

  
The party had begun at the Avengers' Mansion and James found himself standing in the corner, tugging at his too-tight collar once again.  
The other children (except for the babies) had all run off to another room to go play while the adults talked. Phillip, the oldest and James' cousin, had tried to talk him into coming but James had politely refused.  
He just wanted to go home and curl up by the fire while his parents read on the couch and Danny slept soundly in his crib.  
James shifted his weight to lean against the wall when the door opened. Torunn, his best friend whom he hadn't seen since last Christmas due to the fact that she lived in a completely different galaxy, came in behind her parents.  
James stood and began to make his way over when he caught sight of another girl holding hands with Torunn.  
In that one brief moment, James could've sworn time stopped. The girl was about his age with iridescent black hair that seemed to shimmer different colors in the light like engine oil and eyes like emeralds.  
For a moment, James thought they had made eye contact but he brushed the thought away as impossible.  
One thought, however, he held onto the whole night through.  
 _I'm gonna marry her._

 

* * *

 

A few years and many, many mistakes later, James still hadn't forgotten the girl with the bewitching eyes. She still plagued the recesses of his mind, though he knew he probably would never see her again.  
9 years later, he still silently berated himself for never going up to her but instead hid in the shadows like a coward.  
He'd already built up enough of a reputation in Middle School that everyone already knew not to mess with the "angry Mutant freak" so his first day of Freshman year was spent glaring down anyone that dared to look at him.  
The whispers were loud in his ears as he walked down the hall, searching for his locker.  
When he finally found it, James carefully took off his backpack so he wouldn't injure the wings he so carefully kept hidden under his clothes.  
He was just putting his books inside when a voice like silk and sunlight and home lilted through the air: "Excuse me."  
James turned his head and immediately dropped the books onto his head upon seeing the source of the voice.  
Her green eyes flashed with fear as she rushed forward but stopped herself, placing both hands over her mouth.  
"Are you- Are you alright?" she stuttered. Even through the ringing in his head, James still found himself entranced by her voice.  
 _Like a siren_ , he wondered through the haze.  
"Mr. Barnes," a teacher, who seemed to be escorting the girl, snapped. "If you would kindly not cause any problems your very first day."  
James barely heard him enough to mumble a "yes, sir" as he continued to stare at the miracle before him.  
"Erm," the teacher glanced between the number on James' locker and the paper in his hands nervously. "It would seem that you two were accidentally assigned the same locker."  
"I don't mind sharing," James found himself saying.  
"I don't either." The girl was staring into James' eyes just as ardently, making him feel suddenly very self-conscious.  
He yanked his eyes from the girl (attempting to quell the pain it caused him) and began to pick his books from the floor.  
"Well," the teacher stammered. "I suppose that wouldn't be a problem."  
James kept his gaze on the books as the teacher walked away when a dainty hand reached for a book the same time as he.  
At the minute touch of their fingers, he felt electricity flow up his arm and through his whole body, both jerking their hands back.  
Hesitantly the girl reached forward again, this time offering a handshake.  
"I'm Lenore," she spoke softly and James knew that he would never be the same.  
"James." He took her hand in his but brought her fingers up to his lips instead, still unable to take his eyes away from hers.  
The girl smiled and blushed furiously but never looked away from his gaze.

 

* * *

 

James stood in the room, leaning heavily on the back of the chair.  
He was getting married in ten minutes. The knowledge threatened to strangle him.  
It wasn't that he didn't want to get married, he _knew_ that he did. Down to his very soul, he did. But... Was he really good enough for someone like Lenore?  
James had made so many mistakes in his life and he knew he would never be able to make up for all of them. But Lenore...  
She had always been perfect. If her soul were laid bare for all the world to see, there wouldn't be a blemish on it.  
How could she love someone like him?  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
James turned as it was opening and barely was able to turn around and squeeze his eyes shut when he heard that melodic voice: "James, are you alright?"  
The corner of James' mouth quirked up just slightly at that before he remembered.  
"You're not supposed to be in here," he stuttered nervously.  
His soon-to-be-wife chuckled from what sounded like just beside him.  
"And why not?" she responded, cheekily.  
James tipped his head back and huffed out a small laugh at the absurdity of his actions.  
"It's unlucky to see the bride before the wedding," the answer coming out as a whisper.  
He felt Lenore's hands on both sides of his face, tilting his head back down, and a small, chaste kiss to his lips.  
James kept his eyes screwed shut but softened his features, returning the kiss before Lenore pulled back slightly.  
"There is no one I'd rather marry than you." Lenore's voice, though still soft, was firm and unyielding. "And don't you think for a second that I don't love you."  
James pressed their foreheads together.  
 _Yeah, we're gonna be fine._


	2. Lenore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lenore will be by each others side until the end of time but how did their love begin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Lenore's POV, as promised.  
> I meant to have it up this morning but I, regrettably, have a Windows computer and they were doing some sort of server-wide update thing that took from 9 this morning until 530 this afternoon.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Lenore smoothed down imaginary wrinkles on her dress for what had to be the thousandth time as she sat next to her cousin, Torunn, waiting to arrive at the Avengers' Mansion.  
"Relax," Torunn rolled her eyes. "It's going to be fun!"  
Lenore huffed slightly and leaned back in her seat. How has she let Torunn talk her into this? She would much rather be back in Asgard, catching up on her reading.  
Torunn elbowed her, just enough to give her a nudge, and smiled what was meant to be a reassuring smile.  
"Hey, it's going to be fine. No one's going to condemn you. You can't keep yourself cooped up in a library forever." A mischievous grin came over her face. "Besides, you might just meet a boy."  
Lenore was taken aback and just stared openmouthed until she felt her face begin to heat.  
"Torunn!" she hissed.

 

* * *

  
  
Torunn was still giggling when they pulled up to the mansion and Lenore was only too happy when her aunt, Jane, opened the door and let her out and away from her cousin.  
"I'm sorry," Torunn smirked, even though she _was_ honestly sorry. "Come on, let's go in and I'll show you around."  
Lenore took her best friend's hand and entered the mansion.  
There were so many people there, many of whom she hadn't met but knew her uncle had fought beside (and some against).  
Out of the corner of her eye, Lenore saw a boy in one of the corners with hair like fire and eyes as blue as the skies after a storm. _Beautiful_ , was the only word Lenore's mind could piece together.  
For a moment, Lenore could've sworn they made eye contact but she tore her eyes towards the adults, talking above her.  
 _He would never look at a monster like you_ , Lenore reminded herself, tears pricking at her eyes.

 

* * *

 

  
A few years later, Torunn yet again coerced Lenore into going to Earth; this time to go to school as an exchange student in American High School.  
Walking through the halls and listening to the dull teacher as he led her to her locked, Lenore found her thoughts going back to the last time she'd been to Earth.  
That fiery-haired boy still swam through her mind, even now, after 9 years of trying to forget him.  
 _Why would he want you?_ the voice in her mind sneered. _Why would anyone want a freak like you?_  
Lenore pushed him to the back of her mind when they were close to her locker and was stopped short at the sight in front of her.  
There he was. Older, yes, but the same boy.  
Lenore felt her throat constrict but she still managed to force out a small "excuse me."  
The boy was putting books into what she knew was supposed to be her locker when he looked back at her and immediately dropped the books, which were being placed on a shelf at the top, directly onto his head.  
Lenore started to rush forward but that voice stopped her again.  
 _Ha! A lot of good_ you'll _do._  
"Are you- Are you alright?" she said, instead, placing her hands over her mouth.  
The boy continued to stare at her, gaze unwavering.  
Lenore felt uncomfortable for a moment before she realized that he wasn't looking at her with fear, revulsion of pity. He was looking at her with wonder.  
The teacher seemed to be saying something but she couldn't hear it clearly, too distracted by the miracle in front of her.  
The boy seemed to say something to the teacher and Lenore slowly lowered her hands to her sides.  
They continued to stare at each other and Lenore found herself lost in those eyes again. Those eyes that radiated hope and warmth and _freedom_.  
The boy said he didn't mind sharing and, even though she had no idea what he was talking about, Lenore found herself agreeing.  
Blue eyes were suddenly pointedly looking directly away from her and Lenore felt a stab of pain, like she'd been impaled.  
"Well," the teacher stammered. "I suppose that won't be a problem," he said before walking away.  
Lenore knelt in front of the boy and reached out to gather up a book when their fingers touched in what Lenore knew was only slight brush but felt like an electric shock all the way through her body.  
Both jerked their hands back and Lenore almost cried out.  
They both sat there for a moment before Lenore looked into his eyes again.  
 _Don't do it_ , the voice said again. _He'll never accept you._  
Lenore ignored the voice and slowly stuck out her hand.  
"I'm Lenore."  
"James," the boy, James, spoke in a voice too soft for someone who looked like a warrior.  
Lenore was surprised when he took her hand and, instead of shaking it, carefully brought it to his lips and pressed a small kiss on her fingers, eyes never wavering.  
She could feel her face heat up but couldn't hide the smile or tear her eyes away from the angel in front of her.  
And for once, the voice inside her head was silent.  
  


* * *

  
  
Lenore walked down the hall, careful to bunch up her wedding dress in front of her so she wouldn't trip, and headed straight for the room her soon-to-be-husband would be.  
She'd gotten word that James was near having a nervous breakdown with all his thinking and she wanted to calm his fears as best she could.  
Arriving at the door, she knocked softly before turning the knob and walking in.  
"James, are you alright?" She just barely saw her husband swiftly spin to face the opposite direction, clenching his fists.  
"You're not supposed to be in here," James stuttered.  
Lenore came up beside him and chuckled. His eyes were squeezed shut so hard, she thought they'd never open again.  
"And why not?" she inquired, wanting more than anything to wipe away the fear and sadness she saw on his face.  
James tipped his head back, eyes still shut and huffed out a small laugh.  
 _Oh, my love._ That's _why you're afraid_ , Lenore realized.  
"It's unlucky to see the bride before the wedding," James' answer was more a breath than a whisper.  
 _And heaven knows we can use all the luck we can get._  
Lenore reached up and placed both hands on either side of James' face and tilted his face towards her and placed a kiss on his lips.  
Beneath her lips and hands, Lenore felt James' face soften slightly and begin to return the kiss before she pulled away and looked on the man in front of her.  
They'd known each other for four years now and Lenore realized what she needed to tell him.  
"There is no one I'd rather marry than you." She schooled her voice to be soft, even when she wanted to scream this from the rooftops. "And don't you think for a second that I don't love you."  
James leaned forward, eyes still closed, and pressed their foreheads together.  
 _Yeah, we're going to be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I look forward to your criticism, positive and negative.  
> And stay on the lookout for chapter 7 of the main fic. This next one's gonna be a doozy. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to kudos, comment, whatever you feel like.  
> Whatever encouragement you guys give me helps spur me on!


End file.
